Things a Kid Shouldn't Know
by Nici Kole
Summary: This is about Itachi having a daughter and how she goes through Hell on Earth. Bad at summaries...Sad.


Name: Yuiko ((Thoughtful Child))

Age: 5 – 8

Kekkeigenkai: Sharingan and Shinku no Namida ((Basically, she cries tears of crimson under circumstance. These tears, as long as they flow, give her the ability to control blood. If somehow the tears touch flesh, it's poison.))

Appearance:

**Things a Kid Shouldn't Know**

Chapter 1 And My World Fell Apart

My name is Yuiko. The story I'm about to tell you started when I was five. Actually, it started before then. My mother, Hitomi, had me when she was young, only thirteen. My father? I had no idea who he was at the time. The only thing I was sure of was he had to be related to Sasuke, therefore an Uchiha. Why? Well, my eyes were capable of the Sharingan and, every time my unknown father was mentioned, Sasuke got this look that I can't explain, but then it wasn't really important to me. I was naïve then.

My only family was my mother but Sasuke was always like a brother to me. He was always, always there when I needed him. Always, that is, until the day of my mother's funeral. My mother had been killed that previous day while on a mission, she was a kunoichi after all. Sasuke was away on a mission. Maybe that shouldn't count but I still think of that sad day as the day Sasuke stopped being there for me.

The funeral was almost empty. No one there even looked at me. I cried alone as everything took place. I still remember the many of the words that acknowledged me without the other patrons's knowledge;

"Poor girl…All alone now."

"But isn't her father-…"

"Hush! Don't talk about that miserable man!"

I remember other such things, but those words are most imprinted in my mind.

Sasuke came back from his mission injured a few days later. I was so relieve to see him home safe, even if he was hurt a little bit. Kakashi brought me to the hospital soon as they were back. Almost, immediately upon entering the room I run over to Sasuke, hugging him tightly. I started to cry.

"Nii Nii!" I sob. "Misseded you so much! I-I was so wonely without you and Mama!"

It takes Sasuke a moment-a long moment now that I think about it- to hug me back. He hugs me back with one arm. It seems so awkward now but I couldn't have been happier then as he held me till I calmed down.

"You'll be okay…" he said in his monotonous way.

As Kakashi took me home, I didn't realize what Sasuke meant was really "You'll be okay when I'm gone" until later that night as I was waiting for him to come home from the hospital. Sasuke, my mother, and me were had been living together at the time, well…actually it was just me and Sasuke then. I must have fell asleep in Sasuke's room because when I woke up, a lot of Sasuke's stuff was messing. I guess the thing that really got me to stand up and leave the apartment was when I looked over at his side table. The picture of my mother and me and his family was turned down. Honestly, I couldn't have known he was leaving me but…for some reason my naïve self wanted to go looking for him.

Sometime along the way, I saw Sasuke standing with some unfamiliar ninja. Maybe it would have been smarter not to approach them. Again, I was naïve. I thought they were Sasuke's friends. I didn't know how wrong I was…

"Nii Nii!" I cried as I ran over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I found chu!"

Sasuke rested his hand on my head, " Yuiko…What are you doing here?"

He didn't seem happy to see me, but I didn't know that then.

"I came to gets chu," I said, tilting me head up to him.

One of the other ninja asked in a tone I now know to be that of a bitch, "Uchiha Sasuke, who is this kid?"

"This is…" Sasuke began with an edge. He sighed. "I'm sorry…Yui-chan…"

I felt a sharp pain, a sudden feeling of falling, then darkness. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Somehow, I had the horrible sense of being alone but I didn't think it was true. I wish I could have lived in my naïve world longer…In the world where my mother was still alive, where Sasuke hadn't left me, betrayed me, where…I wasn't so alone…Atleast my world was still innocent…For the moment…

Chapter 2 Taken By Clouds of Red

My sixth birthday came around. I felt forgotten. No one in the village came to wish me a happy birthday. Kurenai was on a mission- yes, I started living with Kurenai after Sasuke left. I was almost always alone now. No one came to visit me often. No one noticed me when I went out. I was like a shadow on the wall, there but not.

I felt weird as I sat on the coach waiting. Waiting for what? I guess somewhere deep inside myself I still believe Mama or Sasuke would walk through the front door.

"Happy Birthday Yuiko!" they'd say.

Those words would make everything okay, but the longer I waited, the more I realized it would never happen. I sigh and push myself off the coach and walk to the door. I walk outside to be a shadow on the walls of the village. I should have been happy on my birthday, but I wasn't, of course. I guess I got into a daze because somehow I ended up at the training grounds. I wasn't suppose to be so far from home on my own. Oddly, I didn't care.

I sat infront of one of the three stumps. I hugged my knees and sat in a numb silence. Maybe I should have been crying but I wouldn't let myself. It took all my concentration to keep my eyes from trembling with tears. Soon, somehow, I wasn't even aware of myself anymore. I mean, I knew where I was but it felt like I was just floating in a blurred world. I was pulled onto solid ground by a voice that sounded smug and maybe annoyed;

"Hey, Itachi. This kid looks like you. Could she be her?"

I stood quickly. My vision was soon filled with a night of red clouds. Three men stood before me. I came to know them as Kisame, Itachi, and, the voice, Deidara.

"She could be…" Itachi replied in the monotonous voice I always asociated with Sasuke.

They were all looking at me so intensely. I wanted to run, run and run fast, but my body was stuck.

"Hey kid," Kisame began, crossly maybe, "is your name Yuiko?"

I nodded slowly in reply. I was shaking. I didn't understand why. I just knew the impending danger that rose in my chest.

"Well, that's that," Kisame said with a careless tone.

"Wh-What's….what?" I stamble.

Deidara smirked as he took steps toward me. "Just be a good little girl and come along."

My legs moved on there own. I turned and tried to run but somehow, I ended up hitting Itachi's stout figure. I fell back hard. I looked up and regretted it. An odd sharingan I now know as Mongekyou captured my eyes and sends me into a world where everyone dies before my eyes in seconds. I screamed. The echo of my own scream in my mind was the last thing I remember before blurred clouds of red and darkness.

Chapter 3 Things Change Forever

I remember waking up in the darkness. I remember feeling the cold stones under my feet, but I made myself believe I was still sleeping. It was so dark, even with my eyes open I felt like I was still asleep so pretending was easy. It was easy…until a door screeched open letting in beams of light that fell right on my open eyes. I sheilded my eyes from the harsh light. I could make out Deidara's shadowed smirk. Fear engulfed me as I recognized him. I tried to stumble to my feet only to fall back clumsily. I think Deidara laughed at me a bit then.

He began to take steps toward me. I started shaking, shaking badly. His smirk grows a bit wider. I tried to tell myself it was a friendly smile, but I knew it was a menacing smirk. He knelt infront of me and grabbed my chin to make sure I made eye contact. His eyes baring into me was torture as I felt bits of hatred and curiosity from them.

"You aren't like him at all, are you, kid?" he asked me.

I didn't understand then, so I just stumbled a reply, "Wh-Who?"

Deidara's smirk seemed to widen. "So you really have no idea, do you?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I just sat before him shaking and confused.

Deidara stood up. "You'll find out here soon…"

He lift after that closing the stone door behind him, leaving me in the darkness once more, but this time it was impossible to pretend I was asleep.

Hours may have passed in that lonely room or days. I couldn't tell by then. Then, rays of hope…I wish they were rays of hope, filled the room from the stone door. In stepped a man I now know as Kakuzu. He didn't bother to say a word to me. He just grabbed my upper arm harshly and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me out of the room, dragging me along lit stone corridors. I couldn't keep up with the many twist and turns. Before I realized my arm had been let go I found myself in the midst of a red clouds and darkness again. All eyes were on me intensely. I was so afraid I felt tears in my eyes.

The man whom I now know as Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, addresses me with a voice filled with nothing, and what a bitter nothing it was, "Welcome…Yuiko…"

It was then I realized something was about to go more wrong then it already had. What? I had no idea at the time, but I was soon to know.

Chapter 4 Pain and Crimson Tears

Pein's words seemed to be a cue. I can't remember what exactly happened. I can only remember pain coming from all around me. I was cut, bruised, and maybe more. I began to cry but my tears weren't normal. They burned as they ran down my cheeks. More pain came.

"Stop it!" I scream, finally finding a voice other then cries of anguish.

Suddenly, a wall of red surrounds me. I smelt a metallic smell. I didn't understand right away what it was. I touch the wall to feel warmth on my finger tips and realize…

"Bl-Blood?..." I stammer. "BLOOD!"

The sight of so much blood scared me horribly. I felt myself grow dizzy and sick as I took breathes of the horrible smells of life outside to body. My vision started to blurr. I faint.

Chapter 5 Blood On the Hand

I'd been in the Akatsuki for a year, making me seven-years-old. I learned about my two Kekkeigenkai in that time. I learned to use the first stage of sharingan, and how to easily activate my Namida no Shinku. Turns out, the day I saw extensive amounts of blood, the burning on my cheeks were crimson tears. With that ability, I could use blood as a weopan.

I was too join Itachi, whom I came to find out was Sasuke's big brother a while after this, and Kisame, on a mission. I wasn't told details. I was just told to come along. I didn't expect what would happen on this mission. Kisame and Itachi left me alone in a wooded area so I "wouldn't get in the way." I sat quietly waiting. Now, I wonder why I didn't run. I could have gotten away. Kisame and Itachi return very shortly after leaving me.

"Be ready…" Itachi told me.

I didn't understand what he meant before we were surrounded by anbu from the Mist Village. Kisame grabs his sword, Itachi remains still, and me…I look around, my heart pounding. An anbu attacks. The fight breaks out. I remember one of the anbu throwing a kunai at me, cutting my shoulder. I grab my arm as crimson tears burn my cheeks. My blood seems to move on it's own. Before I realize anything, my blood had sharpened and crystalized. It scattered in shards and hit every anbu in the heart with amazing accuracy I didn't know I had. They all fall over dead.

I remember the sudden feeling of dread that came over me. I fall on my knees as their blood pools all around me. I scream loudly. I killed…For the first time…I killed. I killed them all so brutally. I was a monster.

Chapter 6 Truth Outside the Lies

My first kills lead to killing becoming easy. Whenever I fought, numbness became natural, actually numbness became an everyday thing. I didn't even know myself anymore. It was almost like I wasn't alive.

I walked the halls of the base for a long time, the day I found out the truth. I just wondered around, eyes turned down. Most of the members were either in their rooms or on missions, so I wasn't going to be bothered. I didn't think I would have to worry about them, until I noticed Itachi's room door was open, with Deidara standing in the doorway. By that time, I knew Deidara hated Itachi and Itachi thought Deidara was…stupid I guess. I ducked into a side hall and waited for whatever would happen.

"How are you enjoying having your rape baby here, Itachi?" I heard Deidara say in his smug tone, obviously trying to get under Itachi's skin.

I know I shouldn't have been listening. I should have walked away. I didn't but god I wish I would have.

"What are you talking about, Deidara?" Itachi replied crossly, maybe.

"You know who I mean, Itachi," Deidara continued. "Yuiko is the child of the girl you raped."

I froze. I couldn't help denying what was happening in silence.

"I didn't rape Hitomi," Itachi said.

"Then how did she end up with your baby?" Deidara was becoming annoyed that his game wasn't working.

"Simply, I made love to her," Itachi replied, matter-of-factly.

"Then what about the girl?" Deidara questioned. "You don't seem to care about her."

"I don't," Itachi replied. "She wasn't suppose to happen."

I felt a stab. Itachi was my father. My father didn't care about me. No one care about me. My life was nothing. I can't even say I exsisted.

Chapter 7 To End My Pain

My eigth birthday came. By then, I had my own tilt as a rogue ninja, The Young Tear. I had become a weopan, I had become a killer, I had become a monster. I couldn't take anymore. It had taken little planning to realize what I was going to do. I just snuck into Deidara's room and took a large amount of his explosive clay. I then made my way to the very middle of the base.

"This is it," I remember whispering.

I drop the clay. It explodes on contact with the ground. I died that day. My body was left in little pieces and bloody pools. No one would cry for me ever. I was forgotten. I no longer have a life, not that I was alive by that time.

How am I telling you this story, you might wonder? That's because I am Yuiko yet I am not. I am what's left of her. I am her wondering soul. I was not lucky enough to move on into the next life. I'm stuck here on Earth to wonder forever…knowing things a kid shouldn't know.

Kids shouldn't know…

the hurt of loosing loved ones.

how to be utterly alone.

how to be numb.

the fear of kidnappers.

excusiating physical pain.

the horrors of killing.

how to being unloved.

suicide…


End file.
